


The one where they go clubbing

by castiels_playdoll



Series: NSFW Destiel drabbles [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, Human Castiel, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_playdoll/pseuds/castiels_playdoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Castiel and Dean are at a club, they're dancing and Cas wants to try what he saw other people do and starts grinding on Dean. Dean enjoys it a little too much and just has to have Cas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where they go clubbing

Since Cas lost his grace and became a human, he made a bucket list of a sort that he and Dean have been going through for months now, crossing over item by item as they got them done. So far they’ve all been amazing and Dean has enjoyed every single one of them, especially the ones that include them having sex in any kind of specific place, everywhere from the backseat of the impala to the presidential suites of the finest hotels all over the country.

There is one item that Dean isn’t excited about, though. Not at all. The thing is, Cas wants to go clubbing. Dean hates clubs. He hates them. The music is shit, the drinks are too expensive, the place is too crowded and worst of all, Cas wants to dance. Dean Winchester doesn’t dance, especially not to a repetitive shitty pop music.

After months and months of persuasion, begging and bribing Cas finally gets Dean to say yes and they head to a club. They just happen to be in a city that has a club that doesn’t seem that bad and it’ll be their only chance in a long time so Dean decided to just give in. If it’ll make Cas happy it’ll make Dean happy. And hey, maybe Cas decides he hates it after spending five minutes in there and wants to leave. One can always hope.

When they step inside (after paying the ridiculous prize just to get inside) they head to the bar to order drinks. Dean wants a beer but Cas orders them some fancy bright colored drinks that Dean has never even heard of before, and it tastes… Well, it’s kinda good actually, a bit sweet but nice. Of course, he won’t say that out loud.

After paying for their drinks they head to a small table close to the dance floor. Even if the music is shit, just like Dean knew it would be, and the place is full of sweating people the excited, curious look on Cas’s face kinda makes it all worth it. Cas is looking around the place, watching the people passing by with wide eyes and Dean thinks once again how much he loves that dork.

Suddenly Cas just stops and stares towards the dance floor for a long moment. Dean tries to see what’s so interesting but all he can see is people dancing. He shrugs, taking another sip of his deliciou– okay tasting drink.

“Dean, I want to dance!” Cas announces over the music. Dean groans and rolls his eyes (just in case Cas didn’t hear the groan) and leans closer.

“Do we have to?”

“It’s part of the experience. And I want to try something, come on!” Cas takes Dean’s hand, pulling him up and towards the dance floor. Dean follows, trying to keep his protesting to minimal.

As soon as they are in the middle of the dance floor Cas looks around them one more time before he spins around and straight up presses his ass against Dean’s crotch. He starts swaying his hips to the beat of the music. Dean is surprised, to put it lightly, his hands dropping down to Cas’s hips automatically.

“Babe, what are you doing?” Dean asks. Cas turns his head to look at him.

“Dancing. Everyone else is dancing like this too. Look.” Cas says, nodding his head forward towards the mass of people. He is right, there are a lot of couples dancing the same way. A particularly delicious snap of Cas’s hips against Dean’s front pulls his attention back from the people to his boyfriend. Cas is facing forward again, his ass rubbing circles right over Dean’s cock, and shit! It’s been too long since they had some time and privacy together, so it's no surprise that little-Dean is getting way too interested way too quickly.

“Babe… Fuck.” Dean groans but Cas doesn’t hear his pleading voice since he is bending forward and fuck, this is getting ridiculous. Dean glances around them to see if anyone can notice the bright blush currently coloring his cheeks. Everyone seems to be completely concentrated on their own dance partners to give a fuck about Dean and Cas. Good.

“I like this,” Cas says suddenly as he straightens up. He lifts his left arm to press his hand on the back of Dean’s head, his other hand finding it’s way to Dean’s hip. Cas’s ass is moving from side to side over Dean’s now almost completely hard cock. Dean has to squeeze Cas’s hips a bit tighter.

Certain now that no one is watching them Dean grinds his hips against Cas’s ass, pressing his lips on the side of his neck. Cas lets out a pleased hum.

“You are so fucking hot, you know that?” Dean growls to his ear. He can just see the smirk on Cas’s lips. “Can you feel how hard I am for you? How hard you got me just by dancing against me?” Dean asks, thrusting forward. Cas lets out a tiny moan.

“You are so easy.” Cas turns his head to look at Dean.

“Only for you. Cas, I want you. Now.” Dean breathes out before kissing Cas hot and deep, grinding his front harder and harder against his ass.

After a minute Cas breaks the kiss and takes a grip of Dean’s wrist. “Come.” He starts to pull Dean towards the bathrooms. Dean looks around them like he is checking if someone is following them. Once again absolutely no one is paying any attention to them.

Cas leads him to the men’s room and into one of the stalls. After locking the door he turns around and kisses Dean again, hungry and demanding. When Dean is completely breathless Cas lets him go only to to work on his jeans.

“Want you so bad, baby. You have no idea what you do to me, do you?” Dean is panting. Cas smirks as he pressed a hand against Dean’s rock hard cock through his boxers, Dean’s jeans now open and pushed down to his thighs.

“Oh, I think I got a pretty good idea about that,” he winks. Dean chuckles because yeah, he probably does. Cas works his own jeans open and turns around before pushing them down. He leans against the wall opposite from Dean, wiggling his bare ass. That’s when Dean notices the blue end of Cas’s favorite plug.

“Fuck, when did you put this thing in?” Dean moans as he taps the base of the toy.

“Right after you said we’d go to a club tonight. After all, sex in a bar or restaurant bathroom is still on the list so I thought about birds and stones and all that.” Cas grins. Dean shakes his head with a smile on his lips.

“You sneaky little thing. You know, if you had told me months ago that I’d get to fuck you at the club we would have crossed this one off the list ages ago.” Dean moves closer, pressing his hands on Cas’s ass, kneading the muscle in a way that makes Cas moan.

“That would have ruined the surprise.” Cas smirks and fuck, Dean loves him so much.

“You got any lube?” Dean asks as he pulls the toy out almost completely only to push it back in. Cas groans to the feeling but leans down to dig a small pack of lube from his jeans pocket. He tosses it to Dean.

Dean quickly pulls his own boxers down, lubing himself up before pulling the toy out. He pushes it into his pocket and grabs Cas’s hips. “You ready?”

“Yes, give it to me.” Cas moans as Dean rubs the head of his cock against his hole.

“As you wish.” Dean smirks and pushes in. Cas’s back arches towards him immediately. He lets out a long moan. “Do it.” Dean tells him. Cas turns his head to look at him.

“Huh? What?”

“What you were doing on the dance floor. Do it again.” Dean leans closer to press sloppy kisses on the side of Cas’s neck. In a second Cas starts to move his hips, grinding his ass against Dean’s front, making his cock rub deliciously inside of him.

“Oh, Dean.” Cas throws his head back against Dean’s shoulder.

“Keep dancing, baby. Move faster.” Dean spurs him on and Cas starts to move his hips in a wider circle, making Dean’s cock push in and out of his hole. “Fuck yeah, just like that. Keep going.” Dean praises him.

“Dean, please…. Fuck me.” Cas moans loudly. Dean chuckles.

“What, this isn’t enough for you?”

“I need more… Please.” Cas whines. Dean grips his hips a little tighter.

“How could I ever say no to you?” Dean murmurs right before he presses Cas against the wall and starts to pound into him with a brutal pace. Cas is almost screaming in pleasure so Dean presses a hand on his mouth. “Shh shh shh baby, I know this place is loud but someone could walk in. You don’t wanna get us thrown out before we are done here, do you?”

Cas shakes his head and Dean presses a kiss on his neck. “Good boy. Fuck, you are so tight.”

Dean keeps pounding Cas with all he’s got. Cas does his best to keep quiet but fails majorly as moans and whimpers fall from his lips. Calling them quiet would be a lie.

“Dean… I’m close.” Cas moans loudly after a while. Dean slams in with quick sharp snaps of his hips.

“Fucking come for me Cas, wanna feel you come around my cock.”

Cas leans his chest against the wall, wrapping a hand around himself. Keeping on the same pace with Dean is almost impossible with how fast and rough Dean is fucking him, but it still feels absolutely amazing.

It takes less than a minute more before Cas comes with a long cry of Dean’s name all over the stall wall. The way Cas’s ass squeezes around Dean’s cock milks his orgasm out of him.

“Fuck, Cas, fuck fuck fuck!” Dean groans as he empties himself deep inside Cas. For a moment, the whole world seems quiet, all Dean can hear is their heavy breaths and the beat of their hearts until the music coming from the background fills his ears again.

Slowly he pulls out of Cas. He hands him some paper to clean off the cum dripping from his hole. 

They make out while they pull their pants up and zip themselves up before unlocking the stall door, stepping out. They quickly check themselves on the mirrors, Dean throws some cold water on his face and dries it off with a paper towel before they are ready to go.

“Hey, what about this?” Dean asks, patting his pocket where the plug is creating an obvious bulge.

“Can you just… Keep it until we get home? My ass can’t handle anything for a while after that.” Cas chuckles. Dean shrugs as an okay.

When they push open the bathroom door and step back into the club there are a couple of guys standing right outside the door. They give them a look that says ‘we know exactly what you guys were doing in there.’ Cas blushes when their eyes meet but Dean just shoots them a saucy wink and slaps Cas’s ass as they walk past them.

“So… What now?” Dean asks when they are standing on the edge of the dance floor. Cas turns to look at him. “More drinks, more dancing or you wanna head back to the motel?” Cas shrugs.

“Back to the motel, I don’t think there is anything more to experience here.” Cas says. Dean stares at him for a second.

“You wanted to get here just to have sex in the bathroom, didn’t you?” He asks. Cas winks at him before starting to walk towards the exit. Dean looks after him with a mixture of surprise and a smile on his lips.

“You sneaky little thing…” Dean shakes his head as he starts to follow his slightly limping boyfriend out of the club.


End file.
